Commandos Mob
The Commandos was formed in 2004 by Gattaca females and Young Ones males. Known Members Zorilla(VGGF012) Kleitntjie(VGGF014) Scary Mary(VGGF017) Amelie(VGGF015) Aragorn(VYYM073) Sepp(VYYM082) Grog(VYYM117) Ketamine(VCMM001) Zoo Zoo(VCMM002) Himophrodite(VCMF003) Azban(VCMM004) Benzerdrine(VCMF005) Zazu(VCMM006) Attila(VCMM007) Genghis(VCMM008) Rapunzel(VCMF009) Moltan(VCMM010) Beowolf(VCMM011) Rummn(VCMM012) Drew(VCMM013) Muplo Hamadryas(VCMM014) Shuraza(VCMF015) Mastuko(VCMF016) MOrizeg(VCMM017) Dreg Heart(VCMM018) Flash(VCMM019) AnniAnni(VCMF020) Katharina(VCMF021) Jasper(VCMM022) History *April 2004: Commandos is formed by a large group of 4 Gattaca females(Zorilla,Scary Mary,Amelie,Kleintjie) and 3 Young Ones males(Aragorn,Grog,Sepp). The 4 Gattaca females were evicted from Gattaca by Risca. Zorilla was the oldest of the females. Her mother evicted her and her three sisters at three years old. Commandos started off by establishing a territory bordering Young Ones and Vivian. The group of 7 began foraging together and almost immidiately dominance was being fought over. Zorilla was the oldest and began to establish dominance but her sister Kleintjie was unwilling to submit to her. The two females fought viciouly for dominance for over a week. None gained dominance. One mourning while the group was foraging, Zorilla again attacked Kleitnjie and overpowered. Zorilla was larger and therefore gained more power than her younger sister. Kleintjie submitted and Zorilla sserted her dominance. Zorilla became the dominant female. Male dominance was not so fought over for long. Aragorn took the dominant position over Sepp, a younger smaller male. By the end of April the dominants were Zorilla and Aragorn. *May 2004: One encounter with Vivian. Vivian was larger mob but Commandos seemed to have stood its ground. Commandos held on to its territory over Vivian. Zorilla is pregnant. *May 2004: Zorilla gives birth to 4 pups:Ketamine(VCMM001),Zoo Zoo(VCMM002),Himophrodite(VCMF003),Azban(VCMM004),Megan Fox(VCMF005). The 4 pups all survived and began to forage with the group. By the end of two weeks the mob consits of 4 pups and 7 adults, 12 members which made Commandos have a record of having over 10 individuals in just a month. *June 2004: Zorilla is pregnant. Zorilla attacks Amelie and Kleintjie her younger sisters. Zorilla evicts both of them from the group. Kleintjie and Amelie trail the group but Zorilla wont let them back in at all. Zorilla gives birth to 4 pups:Benzedrine(VCMF005),Zazu(VCMM006),Attila(VCMM007),Genghis(CMMM008). Kleintjie returns to the group. Amelie was predated. *July 2004: Zorilla is pregnant. *August 2004: Zorilla gives birth to 5 pups:Rapunzel(VCMF009), Moltan(VCMM010), Beowolf(VCMM011), Rummn(VCMM012), Drew(VCMM013). *September 2004: 2 encounters with Young Ones. Kleintjie and Scary Mary are pregnant *September 2004: Kleintjie aborts. Scary Mary loses her litter. Zorilla is pregnant. *October 2004: Zorilla aborted. *November 2004: No events *December 2004: Zorilla is pregnant. Sepp left the group to go roving. He is seen roving at Vivian but rejoined Commandos within three days. *December 2004: Zorilla gives birth to 5 pups:Muplo Hamadryas(VCMM014), Shuraza(VCMF015), Mastucko(VCMF016), MOrizeg(VCMM017), Dreg Heart(VCMM018). *January 2005: Zorilla and Kleintjie are pregnant. *February 2005: Kleintjie gives birth but her litter is killed by Zorilla. Zorilla frequently attacks Kleintjie so there were alot of fights at the group. Kleintjie is evicted. *February 2005: Zorilla gives birth to 4 pups:Flash(VCMM019), AnniAnni(VCMF020), Katharina(VCMF021), Jasper(VCMM022).Kleintjie rejoins the group. *March 2005: Commandos chase away Elveera and extend its range into occupying parts of their territory bordering the South Africa Meerkat Project farm house. Zorilla is pregnant. *April 2005: Zorilla gives birth to 4 pups:Hector(VCMM023), Tabatha(VCMF024), Beatrice(VCMF025), Jemima(VCMF026). All the pups survived, Commandos number over 20 meerkats. *May 2005: 1 encounter with Lazuli. *June 2005: Scary Mary is pregnant. *July 2005: Scary Mary gave birth but her litter never emerged and was probably lost or killed. *August 2005: Kleintjie is pregnant but her litter was also lost below ground. Zorilla perhaps killed both their litters. Zorilla is pregnant. *September 2005: Zorilla gives birth to 4 pups:Danger Hawk(VCMM027), Suzi MacFlooz(VCMF028), Fizgig(VCMF029), Baldersnatch(CMM030). *October 2005: Scary Mary disappeared. 1 encounter with Vivian *November 2005: Zorilla is pregnant *December 2005: Zorilla aborted. *January 2006: Commandos take over Young Ones territory fully. Led by Zorilla and Aragorn. *February 2006: Zorilla gives birth to 4 pups:Wilson(VCMM031), Sereina(VCMF032), Max(VCMF033), Moritz(VCMF034). Zoo Zoo disappeared. *March 2006: Kleintjie,Benzedrine,Megan Fox are pregnant. All loose their litters. *April 2006: Zorilla is pregnant. Zorilla gives birth to 4 pups:Samba(VCMF035), Whiskey(VCMM036), Nikita(VCMF037), Coop(VCMM038). *May 2006: Zorilla is pregnant. 1 encounter with Whiskers. *June 2006: Zorilla gives birth to 6 pups:Benno(VCMM039), Yara(VCMF040), Sera(VCMF041), Hugo(VCMM042), Cody(VCMM043), VCMP044. VCMP044 was predated. *August-February 2007 *March 2007: Zorilla gives birth to 4 pups: Everest(VCMM045), Padloper(VCMF046), Chowe(VCMF047), Captain Sensible(VCMM048). *April 2007: Beatrice is pregnant, 2 encounters with Young Ones, Drew left the group. Beatrica gives birth to 3 pups: Mendumi(VCMM049), Kili(VCMF050), Benzeele(VCMM051). *May 2007: Zorilla aborted. Samba and Kleintjie are pregnant *June 2007:Wilson left the group. Commandos takes over part of Vivian territory. Disease hits the group. Dominant male Aragorn died. *July 2007: Zorilla is dominant female and her son very oldest son from her very first litter Ketamine, takes dominant male. *August 2007:1 encounter with Whiskers. *October 2007: Zorilla is pregnant. *November 2007: Zorilla gives birth to 4 pups: VCMM052, VCMF053, VCMF054, VCMM055. *January 2008: Beatrice,Tabatha,Suzi MacFlooz are pregnant *February 2008: Suzi MacFlooz aborts. Beatrica and Tabatha gave birth but both their pups died. Zorilla s pregnant. *March 2008: Zorilla lost her litter. *April 2008: 5 Whiskers males(Zarathustra,Miles,Panthro,Baker,Karim) join the group kicking out some of the Commandos males who dispersed. Zarathustra is new dominant male. *May 2008: Zorilla is pregnant. Zorilla evicted Kleintjie,Benzedrine. The two females teamed up with wild males,Whiskers male and formed Kung Fu. *June 2008: Zorilla gives birth to 3 pups:Hindu Flooty Thing(VCMM056), Dazba(VCMM057), Einstein De Brock(VCMM058). *July 2008: Beatrice disappeared. Samba and Nikita are pregnant. Both aborted. *August 2008: 1 encounter with Moomins *September 2008: Zorilla and AnniAnni are pregnant. *September 2008: Zorilla and AnniAnni gave birth but both their litters died. *October 2008: Zarathustra is predated. Baker is the new dominant male. *December 2008: Baker died from disease. Miles is new dominant male. Karim died. *January 2009:Zorilla,Miles and Cody died from disease. *February 2009: Nikita becomes the new dominant female. *March 2009: Nikita evicts Suzi MacFlooz,Jemima,AnniAnni and Yara. The 4 females teamed up with wild males and formed Geckos. *April 2009: 1 encounter with Whiskers *May 2009:3 wild males(Hannibal,Kodu,Chino) joined the group. Hannibal is the new dominant male. *June 2009: Nikita is pregnant *July 2009: Nikita gives birth to 4 pups:Punx(VCMM062), Jimmy Jazz(VCMM062), Sue(VCMF063), Rastas(VCMM064). *August 2009: Nikita is pregnant. *August 2009: Nikita gives birth to 5 pups: Stanley(VCMM065), Michiel(VCMM066), De La Ray(VCMM067), Ethylene(VCMF068), Labiathon(VCMM069). *October-February 2010 *March 2010: Kili is pregnant. Kili gives birth to 3 pups:Mo(VCMM070), Phoebe(VCMF071), Rusty(VCMM072). *April 2010: Nikita is pregnant *April 2010: Nikita gives birth to 6 pups: VCMP073, VCMP074, VCMP075, VCMP076, VCMP077, VCMP078.